


Taming the Morning Star

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare is mentioned because otherwise Lucibae will kill me, BDSM, Do not pass go, Dom!Balthazar, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall, do not collect $200, dom!Gabriel, sub!Lucifer, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Balthazar and Gabriel tie Lucifer up and have fun.  Smut happens.





	Taming the Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if I should feel horribly guilty for writing this, or if that's just our sex-negative culture talking. No, scratch that, this is pretty awful. Guilt it is.
> 
> I can't believe I forgot to say this last night, but this fic is based on a conversation a few people had on Tumblr: @captain-winchester-27, @lucifers-perfect-angel, and @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I stole it and ran away with it. More reasons I'm going to hell.

“So pretty. And all ours, brother.” Balthazar walked around behind Lucifer to where Gabriel was standing, and Lucifer could hear the two kissing. They had caught him before he could have another argument with Michael and had whisked him away to a remote part of Earth where they could play undisturbed. 

He was naked and kneeling, his arms up over his head and held in place by angel cuffs dangling from the sturdy limb of a chestnut tree. His wings were splayed out to their maximum wingspan with grace--Gabriel’s, Lucifer thought, although he wasn’t sure. None of it was actually enough to hold him, not really, but the deal was was that they pretended this was all against his will, and he retained plausible deniability should anyone but them ever find out. 

The first time they’d done this, he’d lost a bet to the other two angels. They had all had way too much fun and had repeated the experience...well, several times now. 

\--?”

Shit, that question had been addressed to him, and he hadn’t been paying attention. A firm hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. He found himself staring up into Balthazar’s face. “Too important to pay attention to us, love? I’m going to make you regret that.”

Lucifer couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him. Balthazar could be extremely heavy-handed when he wanted to be, yet he’d also turn loving and gentle afterwards. Gabriel tended to just be himself, no matter what. That could be both a good thing and a bad thing.

“I _said_ ,” Balthazar told the chained archangel, still gripping his hair, “What do you do if it really gets to be too much?” 

“I fucking smite the two of you so hard you go back in time to before the universe existed,” Lucifer sassed. He knew it was a bad idea, but that never stopped him--before, during, or since. 

The corner of Balthazar’s lips twitched upwards, and then he let go of Lucifer’s hair and gave him a ringing slap, powered by enough grace to make Lucifer feel it. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” he warned. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but snapped his fingers twice in lieu of mouthing off again. 

“That’s better,” Balthazar replied, tapping the archangel’s face where he’d hit him lightly. “Now, brother,” he looked back over his shoulder. “What do you think we should do with him today?” 

With his head still leaned back, Lucifer saw Gabriel walk up to stand next to Balthazar. The devilish look on the other archangel’s face didn’t bode well for anyone, but _especially_ not for Lucifer. Gabriel leaned in and whispered to Balthazar, whose face lit up. Lucifer should have been able to hear Gabriel, but it seemed as if they’d stuffed his ears full of grace that muffled sounds, just so they could whisper with impunity. “Perfect,” Balthazar said, before gazing hungrily down at Lucifer. “Our brother has the best ideas. Want to do the honors, Gabe?”

“Sure,” replied Gabriel. He walked around Lucifer’s splayed-out wings so he was standing in front of him, still fully clothed. Lucifer could see Gabriel had something in his hand, and he groaned when he realized what it is. Gabriel’s smile just sharpened as he let the leather strap dangle from a pair of fingers. The other archangel then knelt before Lucifer, gripped his chin with one hand, and gave him a heated kiss.

Lucifer tried to fight Gabriel for dominance of the kiss, but he felt his head yanked back again by Balthazar and Gabriel’s smirk as his tongue explored Lucier’s mouth at his leisure. 

Gabriel pulled back, eyes sparkling and lips swollen. “You look so pretty like this, Luci,” he told the other archangel. “Now, hold still.” Gabriel reached down and took Lucifer in hand, giving his cock a few strokes before tying the leather around the base almost, but not quite, _too_ tightly. Lucifer gasped. Gabriel immediately started stroking his face. “You all right?” he asked. 

Lucifer managed a small nod as he felt, rather than saw, Balthazar let go of his hair and kneel behind him. A hand came up from behind and stroked along the leading edge of his wing. “Just one rule, love. Don’t come until we say so. Okay?” Lucifer nodded again, and felt Balthazar press a kiss to the back of his neck. “Good boy,” Balthazar murmured. 

Without warning, Gabriel dug both of his hands into the underside of Lucifer’s left wing and began to massage the tissue underneath the feathers toward the top edge of the wings. His thumbs felt out sore spots and then dug into them until Lucifer’s muscles relaxed. The first time he did it, Lucifer cried out, more in surprise than in pain or pleasure. 

Moments later, Lucifer felt something nudge the oil gland in between his topmost set of wings. “Mmmm. You smell like frost and apple cider,” Balthazar said from behind him. Then, Balthazar’s long fingers began to massage his oil gland, and Lucifer howled. It wasn’t fair--they were using his sensitive wings against him. He felt Balthazar gather up some of his wing oil and then begin to run his hands through the feathers on the top of Lucifer’s wings. The combination of the small serrations on Balthazar’s fingernails, which all angels had when they wanted to groom wings (whether their own or another angel’s), and the oil stuck the feathers back together like velcro. 

Lucifer had expected a spanking, not a wing massage and grooming. Still, every time Gabriel dug his thumbs into a particularly sore spot, or Balthazar rubbed at his oil gland, Lucifer felt pain and pleasure in equal measures. There were a lot of nerves in his wings--more than in most angels’--and Gabriel and Balthazar were taking full advantage of the fact, stroking their hands and even their own feathers over Lucifer’s feathers. They were also putting on a show for him, kissing back and forth over the top edge of his wing, and occasionally twining their hands together to transfer his oil from one to the other. 

He had nearly melted in his bonds by the time they finished the first of his wings, and then they started in on the second. While it was arousing, the leather strap kept Lucifer from orgasming--at least, until the two got creative. “Here, give me a handful,” Gabriel said, standing once they’d finished with his second wing. “I’m going to put on a little show.” He proceeded to snap his clothes off.

“That’s cheating,” accused Balthazar. “You said only--”

Gabriel waved a dismissive hand. “We only touch his wings. This isn’t touching. Him, at least.” Gabriel held out his hand over Lucifer’s shoulder, and Balthazar attacked Lucifer’s oil gland again, filling his hand and then pouring the result into Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel turned around, knelt in front of Lucifer and then bent forwards so he could insert a couple of fingers into himself. Lucifer groaned--it really wasn’t fair--and then tensed when Gabriel said, “Now, Balthy.” Lucifer felt lips settle around his oil gland, and then Balthazar started sucking. In no time at all, Lucifer was screaming in pleasure, and Balthazar didn’t let up. 

Between that and Gabriel’s little show… “Please,” Lucifer started panting, when he had drawn breath again. “Please let me come, please, Father, please, please let me, please.” He was writhing in his bonds at this point.

Balthazar released Lucifer’s oil gland with his lips, but kept massaging it with his fingers as he lifted his head to growl in Lucifer’s ear, “No.”

Lucifer, having been sure it would be allowed, screamed as he came anyway, despite the cock ring. Slumping in his bonds, he didn’t even realize he’d done anything wrong until some time after he came back to himself, when he looked up and Balthazar and Gabriel were looking down, both naked, erect, and wearing identical shit-eating grins. “Naughty boy,” Balthazar tsked, wagging a finger as he bent down to remove the cock ring. “Coming without permission. I guess we’re just going to have to punish you further. Let’s start with this.” He pulled a silver cock cage out of thin air. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “No,” he protested, when he realized what Balthazar was holding. “No, I’ll be good, I promise, I--” He started struggling again, but it wasn’t long before he was caged in an entirely different way than would happen after the Fall. When he was, Gabriel snapped and released the bonds holding him--both the grace and the cuffs--and Lucifer fell forward onto the ground. He felt one pair of hands rearranging his body so he was on all fours, and an unpaired hand gently running through his hair. Glancing up, he found the latter was Gabriel’s. 

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel reassured Lucifer quietly, moving to rub his brother’s wrists, “If you make him _really_ happy, he’ll probably take it off, and I know you know how to do that. Afterwards, we’ll lie in the sun and feed you and massage you some more and cuddle you until you fall asleep. Sound good?”

Lucifer managed to nod, and Gabriel smiled at him and gave him a quick, tender kiss before standing up and moving out of his line of sight. Balthazar soon replaced Gabriel, kneeling so his weeping dick was directly in front of Lucifer’s face. “Open up,” Balthazar said, grinning down at Lucifer. “Show me what you can do with that mouth of yours.” Lucifer tried to glare at him, failed, and decided that he would get his revenge, at least in part, by showing Balthazar _exactly_ what he could do with his forked tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> So much guilt.


End file.
